gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago
The NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago is a Gundam-type Mobile Suit in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Government Reconstruction Committee. The most powerful weapon of the NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago is undoubtedly its chest-mounted mega sonic cannon. By using its Strike Claws to anchor itself to the ground, it can deploy this weapon to devastating effect, firing from it a single shot or using a spread cannon mode to take out multiple targets at once. All these abilities make the mega sonic cannon one of the most powerful mobile suit weapons of the After War era. Another important weapon are its two strike claws, which are mounted in the Virsago's arms. These claws are mounted on lengthened arms and are powerful enough to crush the head of a mobile suit. Each claw also mounts a beam cannon. Besides these weapons, the Gundam Virsago is also armed with a beam saber for close combat and can use a pair of optional 3-barrel Strike Shooter beam guns. Although capable of flying on its own, Shagia Frost often stood upon or held onto its brother's NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron in its Mobile Armor mode, allowing the Gundam Virsago to traverse areas quickly without the use of its own flight pack. Despite the machine being based on the GB-9700 Belphagor, the Virsago is not equipped with a Flash system. It could be an indication that the Virsago was never intended for any Newtype based technologies, nor did it require the any improved levels of control. Armaments ;*Mega Sonic Cannon :The mega sonic cannon is the Virsago's most powerful weapon. It can fire either a concentrated beam capable of vaporizing battleship armor or countless scattered beams that cover a wide area. Because of the weapon's powerful recoil, the Virsago must be secured via the strike claws. At the time of its introduction, the mega sonic cannon was the second most powerful weapon system employed on a mobile suit, with only the satellite cannon surpassing it in power. However, unlike the cannon which requires a direct line of sight with the moon to receive an external power supply, the mega sonic cannon is supplied power directly from the mobile suit's power plant. Due to power requirements, it takes the cannon some time to charge. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Gundam Virsago's beam saber is stored on the rear waist armor when not in use. ;*Strike Claw :Because of the power of the mega sonic cannon, the Virsago needs to secure its position by gripping the ground with the strike claws, a unique feature of the Virsago's arms which can extend and deploy powerful claws. Because of the strength these strike claws possess they can be used as melee weapons that can pound or crush the enemy's armor. :;*Claw Beam Cannon ::Mounted on the Strike Claws, the claw beam cannons are typically used when the strike claws are deployed. ;*3-barrel Strike Shooter :A three barreled beam gun, the Strike Shooters can be linked into a single weapon, and held in one hand, so as to offer the Virsago a handheld ranged weapon. History Developed by the New United Nations Earth, the Virsago serves as the personal mobile suit of Shagia Frost. Used extensively in North America to gather information prior to the invasion of the New United Nations Earth forces, Shagia also uses the Virsago in a pursuit of the Freeden and its Gundams. After repeated defeats, and suffering damage from the upgraded Gundams of the Freeden, the Virsago itself is upgraded into the NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break. Variants *NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break *Virsago Assassin *Vashtaron Gallery Nrx-0013_p02_head.jpg|Head unit Nrx-0013-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Nrx-0013-beamgun.jpg|Strike Shooter Nrx-0013_SDGundamCarddas.jpg|SD Gundam Virsago as featured in SD Gundam Carddas Collection Gundam Combat 15.jpeg|Gundam Virsago Custom (equipped with Hyper Mega Sonic Cannon) as featured in Gundam Combat Nrx-0013_GundamWar.jpg|Gundam Virsago as featured in Gundam War card game GundamWar-VirsagoAndAshtaron.jpg|Gundam Virsago (back) and Gundam Ashtaron (front) as featured in Gundam War card game Nrx-0013_GundamWarNEXA_01.jpg|Gundam Virsago as featured in Gundam War NEXA card game Nrx-0013_GundamWarNEXA_02.jpg|Gundam Virsago (Mega Sonic Cannon) as featured in Gundam War NEXA card game Nrx-0013_GundamCrossWar.jpg|Gundam Virsago as featured in Gundam Cross War GundamX_FrostBrothers.jpg|Official artwork for UNE's Gundams and Frost Brothers, clockwise: Gundam Virsago, Shagia Frost, Olba Frost, and Gundam Ashtaron GundamX-VirsagoAndAshtaron.jpg|Gundam Virsago fought side-by-side with Gundam Ashtaron (right) in mid-air (from Gundam X TV series) GBF_epi10_ThroneZwei_The-O_Virsago.jpg|Gundam Throne Zwei (left), The-O (center), and Gundam Virsago (right) as seen on episode 10 of Gundam Build Fighters TV series. virsago-2f2bNsU.jpg virsago-EfJFpHh.jpg virsago-fahOY6z.png virsago-OOtbTfQ.png|Face close-up virsago-eJrUJQw.png virsago-d6x40q0.png|Aiming Striker Shooters virsago-LuX9aai.png|Charging Mega Sonic Cannon virsago-xeNSCtC.jpg|Attacking Airmaster gundams-vFdoDWD.jpg|Riding Ashtaron Gunpla OldGundamVirsago.jpg|1/144 Original NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago (1996): box art 1-100_HG_NRX-0013.jpg|1/100 HGGX NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago (1996): box art Notes and Trivia *The Virsago's head is quite similar to the head of the titular mecha from the 1997 Sunrise anime, "Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar" ("King of Braves GaoGaiGar"). *The Virsago's arms use a system similar to that on the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam and XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam from Gundam Wing. **In addition, its color and body type looks similar to that of OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon. Reference External links *NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago on MAHQ ja:NRX-0013 ガンダムヴァサーゴ